Blowers and in particular hot air blowers are used for a variety of applications such as drying substances such as paint or hair and cleaning or stripping surface layers.
Generally, a motor and fan are provided which draw fluid into a body; the fluid may be heated prior to exiting the body. The motor is susceptible to damage from foreign objects such as dirt or hair so conventionally a filter is provided at the fluid intake end of the blower.